1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of this invention relate generally to a speaker apparatus for producing sound and more particularly, to a speaker apparatus and method which enhances low frequency sound output in a mobile speaker device format.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Currently there are no known speaker apparatus for producing sound or corresponding methods that have the ability to enhance low frequency sound output in a mobile speaker device format.